InFAMOUS: Project Maelstrom
by jon49357
Summary: after the death of Cole Mcgrath his bast friend Zeke want back to Empire City whats lift of the city from there he has found 5 children but not any children they are neo conduits, Its a naruto and infamous crossover enjoy
1. Chapter 0

InFAMOUS: Project Maelstrom

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

yo i though of this in my sleep i hope you like it

beta wanted since my typing is bad so i need help so feel free to ask by sending me a message

this story keeps place after infamous 2's good ending so lets being

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

InFAMOUAS: Project Maelstrom

chapter 0- Project of Neo Conduit

Zeke's Narrating

_Its been 5 months now that cole saved the world by giving up his life to killing John White AKA The Beast and after I buried my best friend I head back to Empire City cause I want to see whats left of my old home so I did._

_When I get there well I see cops and army man around surrounded the place stopping people going in but somehow I get cause I have some of the secret enters that me and cole used where we were kids aw the good old days._

_As I walking around the ruins of Empire City I first want to my old place hoping some found of my things that survived from the blast the destroyed Empire City, as I get there I found nothing but a picture of Me, Cole and Trish this picture was taken before this whole being man I miss you brother I hope you have found peace in the afterlife._

_After that I look around some more before I head back to New Marais and live my days of who knows what but then When I arrive to the point that everything being I notice a door down on the huge crater so I want down to check it out._

_when I get close the door I notice that it said 'first sons' I guessing there some lift of them, so I tried opening it by hacking it but by lucky it open without any keycard or something so I enter and see other door and where I thought lady lucky has finally give me her blessing but it happen the 2rd door opens showing that its a elevator I guessing its downing to knows whats down in there._

_When I get in the elevator it only had two buttons and the 2rd button had 'P.N.C.' that made me wonder what earth there 3 letters stand for? well only way to know is to go there and found out so I push the button and the doors started to close and the elevator moves down. _

_The moment the elevator's doors open and its was about damn time cause there was no elevator music playing it was quitted as hell and I thought the silence would never end but anyway I walk out of the elevator and what I saw that I couldn't believe my eyes, underground lap there glass cages holding what I don't know but I about to when I went to the nearest computer and once again luck has smile upon me, I look thought all the files but it keeps showing blue pants of the human body of them male and female but then._

_I saw it, a file that has the same letters P.N.C. the sames ones that were on the 2rd button so I open it, upon that decide I wish I haven't read it cause on that File was about a Project, Project about Conduits but at first I didn't get it all cause Cole take all Conduits with him and John but there were no normal Conduits there were make by scientists hired by Kessler or nether Cole's future self, this Conduits are called Neo Conduits created by scientists though tubes._

_then a video display showing wolf in his lap coat and I saw the date it was 2 years before Cole gotten his powers and everything els, he explains what Neo Conduits could do what normal Conduits can never do and more._

_and whats more Neo Conduits are far more powerful then Conduits but Wolf also explains that the Neo Conduits were a backup plan if Cole to ever failed to defect the beast but then he said if Cole does defect were the 5 children would never see the light of day and live the rest of they life's in this lap but I said hell no there maybe all powerfully beings they still children so I decide to break them free from they prison of hell._

_I run up to the glass cages and what I saw was hell, 5 children and they are nearly 2 years old crying for they mothers but they never come and so before I release each of them had info and they names on it. _

_After first 3 I set free I go over to the 4th child and well on the computer that holds her info her name is in Japanese I guessing the scientist who created her was from japan and naming her Hinata sounds like a nice name to have and what she could do well her eyes are white that she might appears to be blind but not really thought and with there eyes she can see though just about everything and has control over both water and ice and what you know she look also like Kao if i knew any better I would have mistake her being Kao's daughter._

_Finally after freeing Hinata I went to the 5th and final child to set free when I walk to the computer that holds this little boy with blonde hair and what I read was shock me to the core cause this boy is the clone of Cole from a simple of DNA they gotten but they change few things the color of the eyes, his personality, hack they even add in powers that Cole couldn't get like but sure he still has the electrically powers that Cole had and Ice also I check up the DNA._

_Well it seen the DNA had somehow update when Cole gotten his new ice powers that he receiving from Kao, and they add in the power of wind which that adds up 3 powers hack while they at it they give him super human strength and whats more they don't the Ray sphere to active they powers, they powers will active when they turn 16 years old._

_I see the name of the name of little boy his name is Naruto I believe it means ever fishcake or Maelstrom in Japanese I guess they were going for Maelstrom, as I free Naruto, me and the children head towards the Elevator the alarm goes off and I saw the count down and it was 45 sec so we harry._

_after we made it out of there a big explosion goes off just like that the lap were this 5 kids come from was gone and whats more they have no were to go and even being with so I decide once again do the right thing to do something Cole would do._

_So I take them in by becoming they uncle Zeke, it was the greatest idea I even thought of and beside I not going to let there poor kids on the streets they won't make it, whats more I have to look for a job that lets me bought the kids alone which I did a repair store and the owner was kind old man who is in his late 60's and even cool about him he doesn't mind the children, like that._

_InFAMOUS: Project Maelstrom _

_I have a new beginning of this story is about to start and I hope there 5 kids make right decides when they get older. _

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

so do you like it? this not really a chapter its more like a opening anyway


	2. once again SOPA

SOPA is fucking back! Do you hear me?! SOPA is BACK! Under SOPA, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages will be deleted, all fanfics will be deleted, all fan-videos will be deleted, hell, this crap will delete anything fanmade, it will annihilate fandom, it will destroy it, I am so sick and tired of this stupid bill popping back up, but guess what, it is popping back up again! Spread the word to everybody you know! Destroy SOPA, kill it, burn it, destroy it, wipe it from the face of the universe!

Spread the word

h :/ petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr

: / act . credoaction sign/reject_holleyman?akid=10152. 6&rd=1&t=3


End file.
